darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Troll
|text1= Pet |item2= |text2= Wild}} The baby troll is a pet obtained during the "Challenges" section of Paths system, after Challenge Mistress Fara teaches you about challenges. Like all trolls, it gets its name from the first thing it eats, which is whatever the player uses on it. If you want to get rid of the baby troll, you can drop it on the ground and dismiss it from the Follower Details panel. If the baby troll is dismissed or lost in some other way, you can receive another by talking to a pet store owner and asking if they have found any strays, or you can ask Challenge Mistress Fara about it. If lost, the baby troll's name will not reset and it will still have the name you gave it when it is reclaimed. If one places a baby troll in the menagerie, reclaims another and renames the new one, the troll in the menagerie also gets the new name. Once a baby troll is placed in the menagerie for some reason its examine text will change from "A big, angry troll. Not!" to "A big, angry troll. Or maybe not!" Names Using an item on it causes the Baby troll to say, "YUM! Me Like (item's name)!" If a name has not already been given, or if its name is reset, it will become that of the item, and the item will disappear. The Baby troll's name can be reset by talking to it and choosing the second option. If an item cannot be fed to it, the Baby troll will exclaim, "(Baby troll's name) no like that!" If you attempt to feed a borrowed item to your baby troll, you will get a message saying: "You can't feed your baby troll someone else's item!" Items fed to the Baby troll are lost and cannot be re-obtained; please proceed with caution when feeding it. Players with a lot of wealth can reset the Baby troll's name and feed it an expensive item, so its left-click option becomes "Pick-up (expensive item)". Unsuspecting players who click on the pet, hoping to loot said expensive item from the ground, are thus 'trolled', hence the significance of the creature: a baby troll. Also, anyone can also feed it 1 gp, and its name will be changed to Coins. This is also another way to 'troll' another player. However, the pick-up option no longer appears to players other than the owner. Some players may also feed their trolls discontinued rare items that cannot be worn in order to show off their wealth. Untradeable items that can be eaten As almost all untradeable items cannot be fed to the baby troll, a list of such items is not kept. Below is a list of exceptions. * Dwarven army axe * Creepy doll * Expired spin ticket * Ex-ex-parrot in a magic cage * Festive aura * Nearly boiled egg * Pets (except Eek, Pet rocks, Pet fish and Golden chinchompas) * Ruined essence * Treasure chest * Superior Player-owned ports armour * Wicked hood * Champion's scrolls Tradeable items that cannot be eaten Although almost all tradeable items can be eaten, there are exceptions. * Bond - A message appears saying that "Your baby troll refuses to eat it." * Jadinko eggs - The eggs obtained in the 2015 Easter event could be traded with other players for another egg, but cannot be fed. Other These items can be fed to a baby troll to give them a name that is different than the name of the item. * Troll general's bones: My own dad * Troll lieutenant's bones: My dad's friend * Rose petals: Bae, Cupid, Lover, Hater, Sugar, Baby-bugga-boo, Chunky monkey, Big hippo, Hot stuff, Muffin, Winky dink, Tootsie wootsy * Valentine heart: Angel, Baby, Boo, Cutie, Darling, Gorgeous, Honeybunch, Lovely, Pet, Snookums, Sugar, Sweetheart, Sweetie, Treacle * Valentine love note: Angel, Blossom, Tootsie, Dearest, Babydoll, Honeybear, Bubbles, Flower, Cuddlebug, Ducky, Pooky, Jellybean * Doubloons: Doubloons, Avast, Kraken, Yarrr, Cabin Boy History ]] The baby troll was originally part of the Troll Warzone tutorial, and first appeared in a cutscene where it crawled out from behind some rocks after the player defeated Morningstar. Imperial Guard soldiers chased it into a cannon, where the player had the option to either take it out and adopt it or fire the cannon. If shot out of the cannon, the player could later talk to Corporal Keymans to adopt it, as it fell into some manure. In an earlier version of the tutorial, it was instead found in the Abandoned Burthorpe mine, where Morningstar was originally fought, and appeared after his death. In this version, Ozan became attached to it. Dialogue Gallery Baby Troll concept art.jpg|Concept art of the baby troll Lumbridge Rebuildathon banner.jpg|A baby troll was featured sitting atop a construction beam in the head banner for the Lumbridge Rebuildathon. Trivia * The Baby Troll is the first pet with the ability to run with the player. * If you feed the Baby Troll a valentine heart The Baby Troll will say "YUM! Me like be your valentine!" but if you feed it something else first (e.g. bones) the Baby Troll's name will not change. * Players who have fed their baby troll poisoned items (such as Dragon dagger (p++) ) before the Evolution of Combat will still have their baby troll named dragon dagger (p++), although the said item no longer exists. The same is the case for the food items from the Diamond Jubilee. Category:Troll Warzone